Inuyasha's other brother
by Twin turbos94
Summary: Inuyasha has another brother named Soto. He wants to join the group.Oh Boy!I SMELL CHOAS!Please Review!No Flames!CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. prolog

Chapter 1: This is the prologue

Sooooo, this is my first fan fiction story ,and here some things that you must know:

1) I Write Ik and SSOC(Songo and Soto,original charater) instead of SM's

2) Miroku is cool but  my Charater Soto (Which I OWN!) doesn't like him, in a matter of fact, Miroku and Soto both like Songo!

3) I OWN SOTO!

 Peace!


	2. Encounter with a mysterious person

Chapter 2: Encounter with a mysterious person

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Songo, Kilala, and Shippo are walking down your average ordinary forest road. When suddenly, a rustle in a bush nearby caught Inuyasha's and the group's attention

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuasha: Stand back! (Drawing tetusaiga)

Then out of the bush came a giant demon dog. It looks similar to Kilala, but it was lavender brown and had three-tails. The dog then charged at Inuyasha, but it passed him. Suddenly, a net that came from the ground trapped the gang in the air.

Inuyasha: What the heck  is going on?

A man then came out of another bush. This person looked like a demon, or something like it. He looked very similar to Inuyasha, but he has white hair that looks like Gohan's hair when he was ten (before he cut it).However he was not wearing a red kimono. Instead, he was wearing a blue one. The man then drew out a sword and walk to the trapped gang.

Man: Kero, come back!

The dog then runs back.

Kero: (curiously) Did we catch the demon?

Man: No. We got humans ,again!

Inuyasha: so will you get us down?

Man: Sure!

He cuts the net, every one fall down. They slowly get back up. The person drew back his sword.

Miroku: Look! It's lord Sesshomaru!

The man then became angry, and an orange glow came from his body.

Man:**LORD SESSHOMARU?! WHERE?!(**He looks at Miroku)** WELL,WHERE IS HE?!**

Miroku: I thought **you** were Miroku!

Man:** WHAT!? DO I LOOK LIKE I'M WEARING WHITE CLOTHES?**

Miroku : No.****

Man:** DO I HAVE FUR ON MY SHOULDER?!**

Miroku:  No.

Man:**AND DO I HAVE A GREEN MIDGET FOLLOWING ME AROUND WITH A STAFF THAT IS TWICE I'S SIZE!?**

Miroku: No.

Man:** THEN WHY DO YOU THINK I'M SESS-** Inuyasha? Inuyasha is that you?

He runs over and hugs him.

Man: It is you!

Inuyasha: (confused) Who are you?

Man; I' M SOTO YOUR OTHER BROTHER!


	3. I can prove it

This a disclaimer: 1) the ability Soto has is an ability that came from video games and the Matrix. I don't own this ability!

Chapter 3: I can prove it

Inuyasha dis drawed the hug and examined the person

Inuyasha: Soto? Is that you?

Soto: Yes, it's me! Do I look like I'm Soto?

Inuyasha smiles.

Inuyasha: How 'ya doin' runt!

Kagome: OO Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: what? He is a runt!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

In a blink of an eye Inuyasha and Soto Slams to the ground. Soto gets up and runs to Kagome.

Soto: Lady, whenever you do that, I fall down too. However, what is your name?

Kagome: Kagome.

Soto holds out his hand. Kagome slightly blushes

Soto: Soto. Nice to meet you.

Kagome blushes deeper. Suddenly Inuyasha blocks Kagome.

Inyuasha: Hands off, Runt!

Kagome: Sit-

Soto: It's okay, It's okay. Inuyasha, I can prove that I'm not a runt.

Inuyasha: okay prove it.

Soto walks away and stops 30 feet away from Kagome.

Soto: Fire one of your arrows Kagome.

Kagome: are you sure?

Soto: Yes, I'm sure! Just shoot the darn thing!

Kagome: Okay.

Kagome shot an arrow, but when it came 3 feet away from his back, something happened. Time slowed down and Soto moved his head to the side, dodging the arrow.

Soto: do it again.

Kagome shoots another arrow but this time, he turned and grabbed the arrow 6 inches from his face. Then broke the arrow with the same hand.

Everyone: OO

Soto turns his back again.

Soto: One more time.

Kogome again shoots the arrow. This time Soto turns around .Time slow down, Jumps on top of the arrow, jumps off the arrowand lands in Inuaysha's face.

Soto: Your turn (drawing two swords)

Inuyasha: let's go. (drawing tetusiaga)

Inuyasha Walks 40 feet from Soto. He turns around and charges at Soto in stabbing position. When Inuyasha got 4 feet form Soto, Soto smirks and time slows down, and he jumps on top of the tetusaiga and points one of his swords atInuyasha's neck. He was still in stabbing position.

Inuyasha:CURSE YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Soto then jumps 30 feet in the air and throw one of his swords at Inuyasha. Inuysha dodges and the sword flew back at Soto as if it was a boomerang. Soto lands and Inuyasha tries to stab him again. However, time slows down and Soto ducks and punches the tetusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand. Soto then elbows him in the stomache.Soto then grabbs the tetusaiga.

Everyone: OO

Soto: Who's the runt now? And yes, I **can** hold the tetusaiga! (Stabs tetusaiga into the ground).


	4. Medicine for the perverted monk soul

I'm out of school!!! Now I can finally have time to write my story!

Chapter 4: Medicine for the perverted monk soul

Kagome: you can hold the tetusaiga?

Soto: Yes! I can hold the tetusaiga!

Inuyasha: That's not a surprise, due to you're half-human!

Shippo: Half human?!

Kagome: Half human?!

Miroku: Half human?!

Soto: Is there some kind of echo in here? Yes, I'm half-human!

Kagome: Then that must mean…

Soto: That I'm Inuyasha's full brother!

Miroku: woa!

Soto: So, judging by the way that you look, which is tired, ya'll look like ya'll need somewhere to stay, to eat, and to take a bath.

Inuyasha: What are you sayin'? We stink.

Soto: No, I didn't say you stink. You just need to take a bath in the hot spring behind my house. It will leave you full of energy, but you Inuyasha, you NEED a bath!

Inuyasha: Why you!

Kagome: (interrupting) Thank you for your invitation, But where do you live?

Soto: (points to hill) in that town over the hill. The towns people will welcome you seein' that you are my guest and- HHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In stealth like fashion, Soto runs towards to a rose bush picks out a red rose and runs to Songo.

Soto: (blushing heavily) A flower for a flower.

Songo: (blushing) thank you!

Soto: (blushing) you're always welcome. So tell me, why, a beautiful girl like you is traveling with my brother?

Songo: to Destroy Naraku.

Soto: So, you're traveling with my idiot brother, just so you destroy the same person I wanted to destroy my whole entire life?

Songo: Yep.

Inuyasha: who are you calling an idiot?

Soto: you

Inuyasha: What?

Soto: What?

(long pause)

Soto: Anyway, are you going to come?

(long pause)

Soto: I got pizza!

Kero: But I ate the rest of the pizza.

Soto: Shut up! Don't tell then that!

Kagome: I guess so.

Soto: (jumping on Kero's back) then let's go!

They soon then enter a town called Village (it took me two hours to come up with that name.lol).Then town had one main road that enters and exits the town, and many side roads. When they entered the village, the mood of the town was strange. They treated Soto and the group like kings. The group knew that Soto was an important part of the town. A few minutes later after entering the Village, they reach a 2-story house fit for a king.

Soto: This is my house.

Inuyasha: Nice.

A Drop dead gorgeous girl came out of the house. She had long brown hair that was in a ponytail. However, she had dog ears. She wore a pink kimono.She  ran to Soto and bumped her head against his.

Girl: Who are you?

Soto: It's me Soto, your brother.

Girl: Soto! (Hugging Soto)

Soto: Kira!

Kira: (stops hugging him and ask curiously) Did you catch the demon?

Soto: Nope.

Inuyasha: Hey Kira, Remember me?

Kira: No.

Inuyasha anime drops.

Inuyasha: It's me, Inuyasha! Your brother!

Kira: (hugs Inuyasha) Inuyasha!

Inuyasha turns blue and his head grew twenty times its regular size

Inuyasha: ( sufficading) could you let go, you're crushing my ribs!

Kira lets go.

They enter a living room with a fire in the middle of the room. Soto sat near Miroku.Miroku sat With Songo.Songo Sat with Kilala. Kilala sat with Kero. Kero sat with Shippo. Shippo sat with Kagome.Kagome sat with Inuyasha. And Inuyasha sat with Kira.Soto sees Miroku groaping Songo and passes a water bowal to him

Soto: Well umm….umm…

Miroku: Miroku.

Soto; Yeah whatever, It looks like you're tired . wash your face in this water and you'll be full of energy. Oh yeah keep your eyes open.

Miroku washes his face with the water. Suddenly Miroku's eyes turn red, and flames shot out of his eyes

Miroku: (running around the fire) My eyes! My eyes! What have you done to my eyes?!

Soto: Sit down!

Miroku sits down by Soto. When his vision "cleared", he saw Songo and started groping "her". However, what he doesn't know was that he was hallucinating. He was actually groping Soto! When his vision really cleared, He found out the horrible truth.

Soto: (cracking knuckles) I'm not Songo.

Miroku: Uh ,Oh!

Soto punches him out the hut

Miroku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(fading)

Soto: New record! Judging by the way he flew, I say he went a mile out of town.

Songo: what was that?

Kira: It' something that he made.

Soto: (holding up one finger) I call it prevert's medicine!

Songo: how does it work?

Soto: I can't  tell you.

Songo: Why?

Soto: I'm not a doctor.

Songo anime drops.

A/N: Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. secrets revealed pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor does anyone one else on Fanfiction.However I own Soto !

Chapter 5: Secrets reveled pt.1

Kira: Are ya'll hungry?

Shippo: Starving!

Soto: That settles it, were eating (clasping hands together).

Kira: I'll go get some food

Soto: That's okay I'll get it.

Kira: No, it will take too much time.

Soto: ARE YOU CALLING ME SLOW! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET IT QUICKER THAN ME!

Kira: no and yes

Soto: than prove it!

Kira: Okay!

Still sitting down, Kira turns around and draws a circle with her finger; and with a bright light coming from the inside of the circle, and shows the kitchen. She then stands up and steps inside of the circle. Kira steps out of the circle with a gigantic buffet- style table, and places it on the floor. Then she turns around and "grabs" the circle, shakes it violently, and the circle disappears. The group, including Soto is sitting, jaws-dropped to the floor.

Kira: Beat that!

Inuyasha: (in shock) when were you able to do that?

Kira : Two weeks ago.

Suddenly Miroku appears from where the door was.

Inuyasha: How was the walk back?

Miroku: Shut up, and you (points to Soto)! You didn't have to hit me; I saw something on her butt!

Soto: Like what?

Miroku: Ummmmmmm…. A BUG!

Soto: Trust me man, it wasn't a bug, because if it were, I would've chopped its head off 'cause I've been very paranoid lately.

Kagome: why?

Soto: remember what Kira and Kero said about a demon?

Kagome: yes.

Soto: The Demon is a Giant praying mantis.

Inuyasha snickered.

Kira: aren't you going to eat?

Without a hesatation, everyone begins to eat. Miroku sits besides songo again

Soto: Kero

Kero: Yeah?

Soto: Sit between Miroku and Songo.

Kero : Okay.

Kero sits inbetween Miroku and Songo. Miroku triesto grope Songo again ,butkero tranformes to his demon version of himself and growls deeply at Miroku.

Kero: Try that again ,and I'll bite your head off!

Miroku backs off

Songo: I'm starting to like you Kero

A/N: I'm starting a new thing . When you review my story and you're in JROTC and you like being in it please post:

YOUR PEN NAME (IF YOU'RE A MEMBER)

YOUR HIGH SCHOOL AND IT'S LOCATION

YOUR MILITARY BRANCH ( EX: AIR FORCE, ARMY ,NAVY MARINES)

IF YOU'RE ON DRILL TEAM OR GOING TO BE


End file.
